


When No One's Watching

by Baknami



Series: God of War Family Fics [2]
Category: God of War
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, baby's first steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baknami/pseuds/Baknami
Summary: Kratos can only do certain things when no one else is watching.





	When No One's Watching

Faye grasped at the basket, filled to the brim with home-grown vegetables, and she lifted it to her hip with a deep sigh. The days were getting longer, and the frost was beginning to melt. Tubers and roots would give way to fruits and vegetables, and she needed to fertilize the garden... a gardener's work was never really done.

The woman began her trek back towards home, so she could properly store the roots. Just as she was about to round the corner, she heard the gruff words of her love, calling to their son. Faye stopped immediately and silently watched from afar as Kratos continued skinning the deer she had killed. “Boy, what do you have there?”

The tiny child looked up at his father, clutching a twig in his tiny hands the way he would hold his mother's finger, and Atreus seemed content to sit and watch his father work. He struck the dirt with his twig, perhaps mimicking the way he had seen Faye finish a kill when she brought him hunting, strapped to her back, and he held out his free hand, fingers outstretched. “Da. Da.”

“Come to me then, Boy. I am busy,” Kratos replied, sounding far too weathered to go chasing after his son, even a son that couldn't even walk yet. He continued his skinning, but both he and Faye stopped when Atreus shifted. The woman froze and the god turned, and both watched with wide eyes as the child, realizing it would be better to stand with a twig than crawl with it in his hand, focused intensely to work himself upright.

Kratos was quiet and still as Atreus found his footing and managed to stand on the uneven forest ground. The boy held the twig up in offering before losing his balance and falling on his rear. “Tah.” It was hard to tell if he was referring to his father or the twig, but it was obvious that he was passionate about the feeling behind his word.

Faye was just about to walk out into the meadow to scoop up her son and chastise him for interrupting his father's work, but before she could move, something caused her to freeze once more. She watched as Kratos shifted on his feet, still kneeling but facing his boy instead of the deer, and, after placing his knife (the one that he made on Atreus's day of birth) on the ground, he reached out for his son with a deep intent. “Come, Boy...”

Faye felt her spine tingle when she saw her boys' eyes meet, in some unspoken bond that she felt even she could not intrude upon, and then, slowly, surely, Atreus worked his way back onto his two feet. He planted his hands on the ground and pushed, and he managed to stay upright by watching his father's eyes.

Faye hardly noticed the tear that slid down her cheek as her son took his very first step towards his father. Atreus, upon realizing that it was possible to move with only two legs, began toddling as fast as he could, using the momentum to keep himself going...

...Until he tripped on a root and fell forward; luckily, he had gone far enough that he didn't fall to the floor, but rather into Kratos's waiting hands. Atreus's father scooped him up, and the god held his son close to him. “Good, Boy.” Kratos cradled his son in his arms, and Atreus reached out, wrapping his free hand as far as he could around his father's enormous finger. The boy raised his twig and stabbed at the air, flailing his hand in joy. “Bah! Ah!!”

“You did well, Atreus,” Kratos murmured, lowering his head to kiss his son's temple. “Next time, you'll walk further. You'll be better. You _must_ be better.” Atreus didn't realize what was going on, but he certainly seemed happy and ticklish; his father held Atreus in his lap, and Faye gave a long, happy sigh.

She took a few steps back, out of her lover's line of sight. After wiping her eyes of tears, she let out a loud call. “Ahh, that took longer than I expected!” She announced, pretending to talk to herself. By the time she walked back around the house to see her boys, Kratos had placed Atreus on the ground by his hip and immediately returned to his skinning. Atreus was stabbing the ground with his twig and burbling, and his mother let out a joyful chuckle. “And I thought Atreus was always attached to  _my_ hip!” Faye said, trying to sound nonchalant, as if she hadn't been watching the whole time previously, “Did anything special happen while I was away?”

Kratos tensed slightly, but he grunted in response. “Nothing in particular happened,” he replied, snorting as he slid the knife under the skin.

...It took every bit of Faye's copious amount of willpower not to laugh out loud at that statement as she pushed open the door to their home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Sei for asking for "Kratos being soft when no one is watching." (And let's be honest babies aren't people :V) and Thalius for "Toddler Atreus". Prompts are awesome so thanks for that, you two!
> 
> I was originally planning to make this about Kratos tending to Atreus while he was sick, but that's been done a few times, and I felt that I couldn't bring anything special to the table when it came to that. So I axed it and went with something else.
> 
> I especially liked the "You'll get better at walking because you *must* be better" being that general "theme" of GoW4. So overall it really worked out, I feel!
> 
> HOO BOY though people have been saying that they wanted me to try out Faye because I tend to not like to write characters that haven't had a lot of screen time (You know, like the zero she got while alive? :V), so here you are, Faye stuff where she does nothing but watch things!


End file.
